


【调教文，伪.谜语父子】Why children kill?

by Tomie233



Series: My sister [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, BDSM, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Earth-3, F/M, Imprisonment, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 由于地球三和主世界冲撞失去了父亲Riddler的少年Edgar与来自地球三的少女，Duela Dent相遇。认识到父亲不会再回来的事实后悲痛的Edgar决定把Duela调教成新的“父亲”……
Relationships: Edgar Nygma/Duela Dent
Series: My sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557832
Kudos: 1





	1. Croissant Sandwich

When I was woken up by Teresa Teng's song, it was 5:30 in the morning. I got up, stretched my waist, and stretched out the curtains. The outside was already a little bit of starry, and the grayness of the east was lingering to the west. The night sky stepped on and forced it to kill it. It was a beautiful day of defeating the king. I blew a whistle gently, zip up the hooded sweater, and walked out of the Lord who was too empty for me. Lying down.  
It's dark outside. I didn't turn on the lights, because every piece of furnishings in the corners of the room I can feel clearly, and the adaptability of the human eye is actually very strong. As long as you wait patiently, the Cyclops can also become Night vision eyes. Ah, yes, it's me.  
My prosthetic eye is soaking on the bathroom sink, but now I'm not in a hurry to wear it, it's too much work. The butterflies fly around (they always don't like the oppression of the prosthetic eye), and I wear it now The eye mask is much more comfortable than it is. More importantly, I have to make breakfast in a hurry. If I delay too much for such insignificant things, my sister should be hungry.  
I opened the refrigerator, took out the pieces of meat that were processed last night, and marinated in the refrigerator. Under the warm yellow light of the refrigerator light, the pieces of meat just marinated by the various tones are just out of the tender pink. I swallow I spit. But I ca nt enjoy such a good thing-it's left to my sister.  
I put the plate with the sliced meat on the outside and let it slowly warm and thaw, while turning out a soft avocado from the vegetable compartment below the refrigerator, half a box of virgin fruit, only one left The quinoa seeds at the bottom of the jar, a red and bright dripping bell pepper. I took out the vegetables and placed them on the cooking table. Then I took the cooking scissors and walked to the small pot on the balcony. I cut some green and fluffy wheat that just appeared. The grass, by the way, simmered a piece of celery. The wound of celery was cut off by the waist, and the aromatic juice was poured out.  
If you have kale, it s still there in the kitchen. I do nt have to work hard to get a new one. I went back to the kitchen and stretched out my forefinger to order a piece of meat. Head, raise the pot.  
Vegetarian vegetable oil and vegetable oil. Although the aroma of butter is really tempting, girls like sisters who are adolescents should care about weight?  
But the sandwich seems simple, and blindness will make people appetite, not to mention that there is no thought at all in the morning to eat well ... I can't help worrying about this when I think about it. When my sister arrived at this house a week ago, it was not good Good food. Is she really okay? Not to mention she is completely different from me. She loves to run and jump, and her energy consumption must be very large.  
It seems that the psychological shadow left by her injury is still great ... but if she is sad, she must eat well.  
I drew a few strokes of olive oil gently in the pot and turned the bottom of the pot to fill it. Then I picked up the pieces of meat and arranged them neatly on the hot iron plate and the "sizzling" olives Oil short soldiers meet. The sky gradually became clear outside the window, and I speeded up. If my dad was still at home, he would help me at least, so that I don't have to race against time ...  
Fortunately, the meat is thin and can be roasted for a few seconds. The meat is completely forced out by oil and high temperature. Under the reaction of Mena, some fragrant curls are also roasted. Very successful. I quickly turned off the heat and let Yu Wen cooked the meat thoroughly.In the order in which the meat was put in at the beginning, they were clipped out of the pot piece by piece and set aside.  
Next came the bread. I hesitated for a while, or scooped out a coin-sized piece of butter, and melted it in the pan with the gravy left after the meat was just roasted. Yesterday baked a lot of chants and gave me a few. Today Let's fix it. I hardened the skin but still kept the moist and soft chanting cut, and the white bread core was exposed. Put the cut side down into the buttered pan, and after a while the wheat The mellow fragrance came out.  
My elder sister has been immersed in fighting and killing. How can she experience this tiny happiness in life? I can't help but feel sorry for her. If it weren't for me, she might not have experienced such happiness in her whole life.  
It's time to order some vegetables. I picked up the avocado, cut it deep into it with a knife, and twisted it. The creamy green and white flesh was exposed, and I peeled the black skin and cut it into small pieces of about half a centimeter. Ding, in addition to wheatgrass and quinoa seeds, other vegetables are cooked likewise.  
Next is the salsa sauce. I put all the vegetables in a glass bowl, drizzled with balsamic vinegar, half a teaspoon of soy sauce and sake, a quarter of lemon juice, ground rock salt and black pepper, and finally a spoonful About half a year, the olive oil used for flavoring is stirred evenly in one direction. The aroma of roasted chanter wheat is very strong. I immediately took the decision to turn off the fire and took out the roasted chanter.  
There are opportunities to do everything. After this village, there is no shop. It is my advantage to be assertive: Although I am cautious, I still have the courage and awareness to let go. If my sister can be half decisive, she will Would nt it be like this now? It s me who is suffering. But these are just assumptions. In reality, I won, and that s it. Although she now feels happiness that she never had before, but for her In other words, this exchange should still not be cost-effective.  
While secretly rejoicing, I combined the sandwiches. At this time, it was already bright and the time was just right. In the white sky light through the window, the freshly prepared barbecue chanting sandwich was like a delicate work of art, but there were many A bit of hot fireworks, people just want to get closer, even if it stains it, it is not a pity.  
The person who originally invented the sandwich was created for the convenience of the hand. This is why I made it today. My sister will also be very convenient. I picked up the plate with the sandwich and went out of the kitchen.  
Bypassing the empty dining table, I pushed open the study door.  
Dad was gone, and she was still a bit lonely.  
I pulled out the book Topology Principles and Contrasts, and the heavy bookshelf slowly moved, exposing the dark hole behind the wall. I took the book into my arms, stabilized the plate with the other hand, and drilled into the hole. You have to walk through this maze again, which is also a rare little fun in ordinary life.  
I quickly touched the entrance. I went down the stairs and walked through a back room. The sound of dripping water was ringing on my head. My sister lived in the innermost room. I went to the metal that belongs to her. Before pouring the solid fence, the plate was pushed through the gap.  
"Sister, wake up, get up ..."  
I pasted the fence and whispered to the young girl who was dying against the wall. Her original short hair had grown a lot in a week. Her wet eyes with sly eyes like a fox were now as dull as the dead.  
It's no wonder that Dad suddenly disappeared a week ago, as if in exchange, she suddenly came unsolicited from another world.  
She didn't notice my little movement when she provoked me inexplicably, so as a punishment for carelessness and defeat, I cut off her two long legs that are good at running and flying and jumping like a deer. I am used to flashing and moving Suddenly she settles down, naturally she won't get used to it, but it doesn't matter, time heals everything.  
I saw that her lower body had stopped bleeding, and her surroundings were clean. It seemed that the catheter inserted in her lower body was of great use. However, she tried to escape yesterday and wanted to attack me. Fortunately, I had prepared in advance. Then she avoided her already weak resistance. But if she did nt have a bit of trouble, she would not learn a lesson. So as a punishment, I broke one of her arms. It was not difficult, stepping on the shoulder and then turning her arm back The direction was broken in a moment.  
The round wounds left on her smooth and smooth incense shoulders were still bleeding, soaking the white bandages. Remember to change her today, I remind myself.  
She woke up and saw me outside the door, suddenly panic flashed in her dim eyes. Despite the bleeding wound, she just pushed the body against the wall with the intact arm and slowly pushed her into the corner. She tried to pull away from me. I didn't know if I could reach the urinary catheter which was still inserted in her lower body, and she made a cry.  
I looked down and looked at the time, only to find that it was already late. So I cursed, and pushed the plate with the sandwich back in. Then I turned away, stuffed the book back to the original place, and went up to the first floor. After dinner, I took the mint chocolate into my pocket and stepped on Converse and threw my bag out of the door with a click.  
Today is good weather. Maybe something good will happen.

02  
"How many successful felons and prisoners have you seen?"  
Jerry looked at me and seemed a little surprised by my problem. He looked around and found that no one was watching us before whispering, "A lot."  
"It doesn't count as rbq and completely broken in the end."  
"That's rare." He scratched his head.  
I feel a bit pity. At least give me a template for success.  
"Oh, don't think about these at a young age. Why are you asking this?"  
I pressed back and switched the subject.  
"I'm thinking how many steps it takes to successfully train people. It should be ... just like pua? You see, unlike the kind of game you like, many training classes are to cut off external connections, break self-confidence, Grind away the will to survive, and then people are at the mercy of others like a ball of plasticine. "  
"Really ... so I sometimes get angry when I look at it, but in the end I rushed up."  
"It's okay, it's human, who makes it fragrant!" I laughed and hit his shoulder with a laugh. Although it didn't work with his silly big guy, it at least eased my anxiety and made me more determined. The determination to get my sister back on track.  
Even if I wash my face with tears every day for three consecutive days, crying until dawn, and tears will dry on the fourth day. After realizing the desperate and powerless reality of "Daddy will not come back", I finally cheered up. I used to watch Li Bihua's novels. After being "elope" by her husband and a third party, the heroine's mother was hit hard. She was locked in the house for three days and three nights. On the fourth day, she began to reorganize and take care of her family. Of course she What I did in those three days was not just crying. I did nt reveal the specifics. When I read this novel, I only thought that the woman s tenacity was really terrible. I did nt expect that when similar things happened to me, I actually This potential has also been realized.  
I have a lot of problems to worry about, but I do nt have to worry about supporting my family. It s more money. And if my father does nt come back for a while, I can apply for a legal confirmation of his status as missing. I Although the current ability to make money can not be rich and rich, but it is more than enough to ensure worry-free food and clothing. And my sister has not touched the outside world in this world, and naturally cannot attract Batman's attention.  
Everything is in place. Except for the restoration of the usual lively and peaceful daily life, no one can see the clue. My main task is to get my sister back on track.  
Based on the information knocked out of her mouth a few days ago, I summarized her intelligence in that completely strange Earth-3:  
1- Both parents are alive, there is a stepfather, and his mother has a triple personality (does the last name Dent have this virtue?)  
2- The ordinary rebellious girl, who has a boyfriend, is the "claw" of Earth-3, corresponding to my world is the buttocked policeman who has long been flying alone in Broadhaven;  
3- Although the family composition is strange, the atmosphere is still harmonious, although the character is rebellious but not distorted, it has the commonality of adolescent girls who love fantasy, and occasionally has a sense of sight  
4-Body surgery, extraordinary skill, like to use small props  
5- Reckless, can't hold your breath, and easily panic over the enemy (big weakness !!!)  
Of course, Stockholm syndrome is also very good, but my idea is to cultivate a new "daddy". She can not love me, but she must be like a father. Even if it is just a fake, I recognize it.  
Combining the characteristics of my sister and comparing with the character of my father, I found that it was not so difficult: the two people have some similarities. Although the "thorough shattering and remodeling" I originally envisioned was also important, but at least It will not encounter so many obstacles.  
The school life, which has been going through the years, became more and more like the year after I had my heart, so when I finally got to the end of the class bell, my mood was as good as when I was about to beheaded when someone suddenly shouted "Stay under the sword "People". I have decided. If anyone dares to find a way to stop me, I will beat him up and leave him aside when necessary, no matter who he is.  
"Oh, where is this in a hurry, Cyclops?"  
Fuck, what comes is what comes, and those who are not good do not come.  
I resisted the sigh of irritability, and tried to get my reaction closer to the normal person when the school overlord Dexter Becken stopped the road: "No ... nowhere, Becken, I'm in a hurry ..."  
Shrugging his shoulders, shaking his legs, lowering his head, not staring at him, his voice is a little bit smaller. My performance is in full swing. A school bully like this is nothing more than the taboo pleasure and the oppression of power oppression when bullying. He started school After that, things changed so much that I had to take a student to bully for fun every day. I also heard that a boy was forced to drink fruit juice mixed with his urine and semen. It seems that my luck is really not good today. .  
However, after thinking about it, he is now a mosquito and grasshopper after the autumn, and he can no longer be arrogant for a few days. He has been abandoned by schools and families. It is also a delusion to go to school according to his grades. It will be natural when he graduates and enters society at the end of the year It's time to accept the fate of being beaten by society, so what if I ask him for a guillotine?  
However, the first reaction of a normal person being bitten by a dog is definitely to kick the dog fiercely. Even if I can convince myself that "that is a beast", it is difficult to restrain my inner irritability and anger. So I am going to slap this hard One dog kicks.  
"Hurry up? Hurry up to the library? Or go on a date with your girlfriend?" He laughed, and stretched out his hand to pinch my shoulder, and I took a few steps back in the direction of his strength. Annoying, there is no end to it?  
"Go to your mother's grave." I don't think he is attending class today. I expect that he hasn't missed yet. He must have used it to the extreme. He thinks that there is no helper for ordinary students like me. He hasn't noticed that he is currently order This fact. Whoops, the person who placed the order looks really pitiful and lonely--  
"What the hell do you say? There's a fucking thing to say again!" Sure enough, he thundered.  
I sighed, found a piece of mint chocolate, took off the mint crystal on it, walked to his face in three or two steps, and went to his eyes in a random mess, "I said, I, go, give, you, mom, Shang, Grave, can you hear me?  
This guy really shines when he gives some sunshine. He doesn't hit the house for three days to uncover the tiles. Before he can recover from the pain and shock in his eyes, I hurried behind him and shook his hands together into a fist to his counterpart. I hit him fiercely and smashed him to the ground, "Give me a little memory, don't fucking give me a shame!"  
The counterpart is commonly known, because its position is in the recess facing the mouth directly behind the brain, hence the name. It is medically called the third cervical section, which is the junction and hub of the neck and head. The executioner does not need to sharpen the knife when cutting his head, as long as he pushes against the pair, his head comes down.  
Becken was still firm, but I clearly felt that his head could not be lifted up. I took a few photos of him forever, and then raised his ears.  
"Hello, Wang Baju. Today I'm in a hurry and spare you a life. If you dare to give me nothing to do, don't blame me for putting your beautiful photos on the Internet, so that everyone knows that you are this bear-like !roll!"  
I forgot.  
How can this falling dog have the strength to roll?  
If I release the photo to let his followers-a group of flaming guys see his lost wolverine look, they will flee like a frightened rabbit group. A little worse, maybe they will bully in turn Becken. This kind of poor worm that pretends not to be fucked is the best appetite for them. Although it is fun to watch a movie, but if I defeat Becken in this way, I will become their new master. There will never be peace. So not only It's him, and I also have to be careful at all times to prevent this shameful thing from leaking out, otherwise my peaceful campus life will not be passed.  
Thinking of this, when I saw him who had not moved for a long time, I couldn't help but soften my heart and said to him again:  
"Since our little friction has been resolved, then we will get along well and spend a good time on the few campuses together."  
He moved his body hard, trying to get up. I happened to glance at him looking at me, there was no second emotion except fear.  
I ignored him and turned to leave.  
The elder sister may be in a hurry. Will the sandwich made for her in the morning end like the food I gave her a few days ago, and will she be smashed into a pile of mud and thrown into the toilet? Alas, the most wasteful food is It's shameful. In the final analysis, it should be that she has never been hungry, unlike me. That's why she has no awe for food. Well, it must be.  
Before I heard Kong Kenan said, there is a magic book called "Dream of Red Mansions" in China that records a universal panacea, which is "hungry". Hunger is not only the best thing in the world, but also a good medicine for curing diseases. Eat enough With mountain and sea flavors, big fish and meat, and industrial flavors and spice, it would be better to be hungry for a few days. Since I was thin into a chocolate bar when I was young, I can survive it-then I believe that my sister who is far stronger than me will definitely be able to.  
However, since I was delicious and delicious a few days ago, suddenly changing the Gua may cause my sister's suspicion, thinking that I want to kill her. This is not what I want to see. Compromise, otherwise it depends on people The dishes are determined by the situation. If she is obedient and obedient, I will eat and drink with both hands; if she still has a bad temper and does not know the reality of repentance, I will starve her for two days and three days. When I first repaired this dungeon, I deliberately selected materials that could shield all signals, and even on the ground, I couldn't hear the cry and screams inside. Now it seems that this decision is really made right!

I got into the underpass again and came to my sister's cell. She seemed to be crying enough and crying enough. She was shrinking herself into a ball and fell into sleep close to the corner. Her intact arm was trying her best Hugging myself, the other arm that I chopped is on my body, and I can see it clearly.  
I opened the dungeon lock that was encrypted with the new creation star technology and went into the cell. I don't think anyone on the planet has a strong IQ that can crack this lock, except for our father and son-in fact it is not difficult to open at all My dad needs eleven seconds, and I have to be a little worse. Without the key, it takes me one second more than him, that is, twelve seconds to unlock the lock. But now my identity is reversed and I no longer It's a prisoner, but a master; I'm no longer a little cub hiding under the aura of my dad.I'm a demon, but also a normal child who lost my dad, nothing more.  
My sister just broke her two legs, but I lost my loved one, my lover. Regarding grief, we do not let anyone else. And the feeling of failure and grief is so sweet, under this protective umbrella, we finally You can put down your self-esteem and face, and feel comfortable in a slump. No one can blame a loser who lives a muddled life, right? No?  
But success is different; once you succeed, you want a second time.In order to maintain success forever, people have to run around for it, and finally become a slave to success.  
So in comparison, I am more willing to be a comfortable loser and an unsuccessful loser who has spent a lifetime in the muddy world. But now, the departure of my father and the arrival of my sister have completely shattered my simple dream.  
Blame you, sister.  
Blame you, Duela Dent.  
The culprit that caused me today s misfortune was originally covered with ridiculous white oil paint. My face was already sobbed by tears, and I barely saw the flesh-colored skin covered in mottled white. This girl looks pretty, but she looks so beautiful It can't cause me the slightest compassion. I am a little bit softened to Beken, and I only have hatred and disgust for my sister.  
However, who made me a kind and responsible teenager? In the morning, I reminded myself not to forget to change her bandages. No, I said I could do it. I was grabbing it from the cupboard in the medical room next door. Cotton wool.  
I lifted her broken arm. First, I took off the triangle scarf from my neck, then I picked up the sterile medical scissors, and dipped the bandage that had been soaked in red from her hand like a dead snake. Peel it off. The bandage is cut shorter and shorter, and the pale skin hidden underneath is exposed. The cyan blood vessels slowly crawl and lick and lick the thin subcutaneous fat as the muscles move. The muscle lines are smooth and plump, which is standard. The athlete s physique. This good body, a small hammer-like fist that has been formed, I do nt know how many hard-bodied gangsters have been taught in the Earth-3 world; I do nt know how many times have supported her lean and fit body Crossed high walls and obstacles; I don't know how many times I tightened the enemy's neck with anger or hugged her family with affection (Chinese secondary sickness beam clown, three-sided broken shoes, and the fake dad) With her boyfriend (boyish duck with naked thighs and owlman fucking). Good arm, who should take it? Me too. Ordinary teenager Edgar Cleveland in Gotham is also.  
It's not difficult to break a person's limbs, at least it's not sad to unlock. Just breaking her arm is like breaking a branch. Oh no, this can't be heard by Aunt Xiaohong, otherwise she would force me The demon butterfly went to match her children. The children are annoying, whether animal or plant children. As for the sister's two beautiful muscles that are strong and shapely and smooth, although it is a bit troublesome, it is difficult to start everything. And don't worry if you do it-  
The arm in my hand suddenly started to twitch slightly, looked up, and it turned out that her sister was awake. She saw that I was wrapping a new bandage on her broken hand, and her lower body suddenly trembled. At first I was still confused about her behavior. Only then came the reaction: It turned out that she thought that her two legs had not been cut off, and was attacking me with phantom limbs, and she wanted to give me a kick!  
Haha hahaha!  
My stupid elder sister, can you be aware of current affairs? I laughed and pulled her severed arm hard, listening contentedly to the pain that she could barely scream, and could only sigh out the "fizz" The sound, the movement on the hand did not stop, but my mouth played the nature of my words, and began to speak to myself:  
"Sister."

"Damn, do you have a little quality? Other people talking to you need to know the answer!" I am going to pull her broken arm again.  
"I'm ... I'm sorry ..." Hey hey, she's a golden mouth.  
"I have a mother who has no mother," I mumbled, and started talking to her again. "Do you remember when we first met a week ago?"  
"Remember ... remember! I remember!" She glanced at me and saw that the movement in my hand stopped suddenly, and yelled quickly.  
"Just remember you, I'm so touched." I wrapped my bandages in a hurry, remembering the past, "It was about 3.40 in the morning, and I heard it from the living room outside. There was a loud noise, and I quickly put on my coat and went out to see. As a result, I didn't know. I was frightened at first, and guess who I saw? "  
"I." She lowered her head.  
"Yeah. It's you. You are too lazy to wear a tight-fitting costume that even the uncles and aunts of Akumri are afraid of shame, and you have a copper finger tiger tightly on your hand, dripping blood drop by drop. . You see me with a blank face, step forward or take my neck around three or two steps and ask ... "  
"Where is this."  
"That's right, that's how you asked me, but it scared me. I thought, when did the old bats taste so bad, and actually let this thing out of the nursery? And I know so much People, but I have never seen you. "  
"I asked you where you got my parents."  
"Wow, how can I know, my young lady. If I knew, then I would not be a human being, my mother would have gone side by side with the endless family as a god." I couldn't help but make a joke "But my mouth said, let go of me, I know where they are, and I will take you to find them ..."  
"I thought you were telling the truth ..." Her voice sounded sad and hopeless.  
"Of course the truth. You see, you were the daughter of a riddler in that world, and I am the son of a riddler in this world. Rounding up, aren't we just sisters and brothers? But it's all because of you, dad ... See you ... It's gone ... can't go back anymore ... "  
The physical injury is easy to heal, but the heart injury is difficult to come out. Now I still ca nt help my nose and choked when I mention my dad. But I ca nt lose my image in front of her, and quickly say something else to transfer attention!  
"I don't apologize," she said suddenly, coldly proud.  
"I didn't expect you to apologize, and I won't accept your apology." I pressed back. Not good. Our psychological status began to deflect, and it would be too late to change the subject!  
"What's the use of an apology for a sister-in-law? I can't take back what I shot, and I can't get my money back." I gave an example, pretending not to see her eyes that were about to bleed. Sword, "Someone in Japan has caused a problem, and he will chop off a little thumb. If that person makes a second mistake, chop his ring finger, and so on ... if I say, they still Too kind. "  
Tick, Tick. The sound of dripping water sounds through the dungeon.  
"Oh, speaking, you used to run badly, sister?" I raised my face and opened my eyes, showing an innocent look to get closer to her, like a bear child eager to know the end of the story and actively asked.  
She froze for a moment, not understanding why I suddenly changed the subject, and suddenly jumped from the underworld punishment to the sport, "Um ... uh, it's pretty powerful."  
"How amazing? I want to know!"  
"Although not as fast as Johnny Express ... but my running and jumping ability is still one of the best in my world." My sister fell into the fond memories of the past, and her voice was crying for too long. A little hoarse, but the attitude gradually relaxed, "I once went to hunt owlman with my mother, and that guy certainly had a helper. Mom shot the rope on their hook gun, and I went after them. I Under the night, Gotham City slammed into the left and right, and heard the whirling wind passing by my ears. I can easily jump over the tall walls by just three crawls, two grabs, and a turn. I am very happy, I do nt feel anything at all Too tired ... Later, my boyfriend told me that he fell in love with me only after seeing the posture of jumping and running. "Speaking of her boyfriend, her sister's face showed the unique shyness of the girl. She was a little embarrassed. Laughed and blushed.  
"It's really amazing! My sister must be an excellent athlete at school, too." I flattered along her words, the words turned,  
"No wonder I was so strenuous when I saw them with a string saw."  
In people's previous perceptions, skinny people are more vulnerable and more susceptible to injury than muscular people. Actually they are not, really they are not. Muscle guys have been fully trained in every part of their bodies and have good blood circulation. It s unobstructed, so as long as you tighten them to the limit, even if you only take a shallow stroke of your nails, the blood will flow out. If you can find the correct angle, squeeze it with a whip, and you will whip the flesh and open it. A beautiful flower of flesh and blood. This is the case of Becken, so is the sister.  
The same is true of my sister's two legs.I hold a string saw like a line in my hands, and saw the skin, subcutaneous fat, muscles, tendons, and bones back and forth in layers, and listen carefully. The different sounds they make when rubbing back and forth with the rough and sharp edges of the string saw.  
It was silent when the skin was opened. As an alternative, the blood poured out like waves. If I were not wearing non-slip gloves, I might have missed it under the lubricating. When I cut the subcutaneous fat of Frost Saixue, The sound is dull "some" sounds, like fresh salmon just taken out of the freezer, and there is still a little iced salmon inside. When I scratched the red muscles, I heard a "burst", It's like a string that is torn to the extreme and ends up broken. Presumably it is the sound of a tendon disconnection.  
The best part is the thigh bones. I slowly saw it with patience, holding a string saw, and felt that the pale calcium was grinding into bone powder under the aggression of the saw. Creak, creak, creak, creak.  
Although the sound is rough but particularly pleasant, it is no wonder that primitive people want to use bones as musical instruments. Not to mention that this is the thigh bones of a young girl who is 28 years old, full of sports, and healthy, and the sound is naturally more pleasant.  
Finally, a "plop" sound, the whole leg became a broken limb, the sound of falling to the ground. Round and strong thighs, roundly protruding knees, long and well-shaped calves, and snowy feet ... say goodbye completely With this body voice, she has since changed from a young girl into a tumbler with only her upper body left.  
I picked up the broken leg and watched it carefully. The tender white marrow in the middle was also clear, not so much the cut surface of the limb as the flower with five layers of petals, or the artwork with concentric circles. It's worth my sweat for them.  
"... what?" My sister was suddenly startled by my words, and her smile was frozen on her face.  
"My legs are obviously ... I have just run a tens of kilometers of marathon last week ..."  
I lifted the quilt, revealing my sister's thigh roots wrapped in bandages into two thick chalk heads, and the little fleshy flower with a thin catheter inserted in the middle: "See for yourself."  
The elder sister didn't look. The elder sister only stared at the void in front of her, and her eyes were stunned again. She opened her mouth and sent out a whine that she did not know whether to cry or retched.  
Tick, Tick. The sound of dripping water sounds through the dungeon. 

、


	2. shoot

"What are you doing?" The lens of the black hole looks like an ugly empty eye socket, and the scared expression of the girl with only the upper body left is captured in the belly without any blind spots.  
"Have you seen AV, have you?" I adjusted the lens so that I could rest on the bed with my hands to support my body, and kept going back to the girl trying to stay away from me and the camera-my sister, Duela Dent, calmly Spit out these words.  
The av I said is of course not the kind of European and American department that both sides like you and I would like, but the kind of Japanese film that has a special shooting process and is produced like an assembly line. In this type, actresses are always Introduce yourself pitifully to the camera, from the size of the cup to the hobby, as clear as the account.  
No matter how screaming they are in the following feature film, in this clip, it must be enough to hold elegant and whisper softly.  
No matter how many heavy flavors I have played, this shot must be the first time.  
Regardless of whether the hobby is bundy or drinking, the hobby must be reading books and music.  
Regardless of whether you can accept other gameplay, in the end must be on the battlefield.  
Over time, even my little audience who is seriously studying criticism on the other side of the ocean can't sit still: it's the same routine back and forth, can't you get something new? Is there really only one kind of answer to this question? I don't believe .  
So, today, I want to hold a critical attitude (without excluding ticketing), and experiment with this woman.  
First of all.  
I took out the elixir from the closet next door, broke the ampoule in front of her, and sucked the glittering liquid into the needle tube. "Come here."  
"..." She was still shivering a little bit until her back hit the damp and hard wall surface. Seeing that she had retreated, her eyes stared at me holding the needle tube, Xingmu rounded, pupils Shaking slightly.  
"Come here, sister. If you don't get a good injection, the wound will be inflamed, it hurts a lot."  
"... I don't believe ..." Her voice was like a mosquito.  
"What did I lie to you? Anyway, now that you can't escape, it doesn't make any sense to lie to you." I didn't change my face, but found that my patience was losing a little bit.  
She still shook her head, pursed her lips, and grouped herself into a stone ball.  
"Fuck you, shame your face!" I put the needle tube on the bed, stretched out my hand and grabbed her hair, struck her hard, and slapped her on the face with a slap, white oil paint Filled my hands like it exploded.  
I pinched it to her chest, she screamed in a short and terrified way, struggling with her hands while supporting her body so as not to fall, and pushing me randomly, trying to let me loose her hands.  
Dreaming about you.  
I held her hair around my hand two or three times, and felt the resistance of the scalp preventing me from tearing. So I shook her a few times like a yo-yo, and pressed her against the mattress. Make her unable to move. Half of her head was pressed into the memory foam pad, and the cry of "whine" was naturally absorbed, and it was unheard of.  
I raised my hand and picked up the needle again, facing the blue tendon bursting from the struggling struggling on her snow-white neck, slamming down and violently, almost piercing the entire slender needle into the body. In the turbid needle tube, the medicinal solution was gradually replaced by thick colored liquid.It seemed that I had pinpointed it accurately, and all the blood returned.  
I let go of my hands, got out of bed, and went back to the camera. Thankfully the content of the video was not affected in any way. But I was still careful. I pulled the tripod slightly away and adjusted the lens so that it was facing the bed again. .  
"Introduce yourself, do it."  
She slowly got up straight from the bed, her pupils were fragmented, and I knew that it was a vomiting agent.  
“My name is Duela ......”  
"Stop!" I stopped her with a gesture. "Fake, disgusting, die. Open your legs to the camera, hurry up."  
She did it slowly. "My name is Duela Dent, 16 years old, daughter of Jokester. My hobby is track and field ..."  
No. It always feels like ... something is missing.  
"Hello! I ask you, is your dad really Jokester of Earth-3?"  
"Yes." She looked at me timidly and nodded.  
"Why don't I believe it? Except for the ghostly picture on your face, where is there a little look of him?" I acted and winked at her again, trying to tell her silently: answer me obediently, otherwise The next thing you greet is something worse than a broken limb.  
She stayed for a long time, and finally realized the meaning in my words, and quickly raised the corner of her mouth to reveal a smile that was uglier than crying. After all, how could a clown laugh?  
"Very good, just keep it that way until the end." I nodded in satisfaction and started my question again:  
"Which step did you take with your boyfriend?"  
"……what?"  
"I asked, what step did I do!" Talking to the idiot always made me anxious, "Has you gone to bed? Or just reached into the clothes and touched it twice? Have you hit him on a plane? He sucked you Forced ?! Give me one answer one by one !! "  
"No, never done it! He made an appointment with me, and I won't be with him until 25 ..."  
"It's pretty much the same." I nodded and asked her second question: "Are you a virgin ... No, I asked for nothing but asked," I stayed for a while, "Have you ever masturbated? With your hand or a toy? "  
"!" It seemed that I would ask this question, she shivered.  
"Answer." I pout.  
"I've masturbated." Taking a deep breath, she answered fairly frankly this time. "I bought it with my hands and toys and hid it in a place I only knew."  
"Nice." I nodded and smiled. Seeing me smile, she couldn't stop showing a smile similar to flattering. I looked at my heart and couldn't help but pleased. Hey, finally there is a little sign.  
"So, who do you think about when you are masturbating?" I asked while hitting iron while it was hot.  
"Thinking about your boyfriend? Or thinking about your two dads?"  
"The duck that can only show thighs, there must be no experienced middle-aged man to make you motivated, right?"  
"Have you ever done this with them? How did they allocate the frequency of your accompanying bed? Is it one-three-five, I'll come to two-four-six, he'll do it on Sunday, or will you serve them with your three bitches? "  
"Hmm ..." I wasn't expecting to be insulted by my words. She flushed and bit her lower lip. I hurried to win and chase, anyway, I don't want money.  
"Did you enjoy it in particular when they took turns taking care of you? The refreshing wave was higher than the other wave, and I wanted to stop and take a breath and get a dick into the upper and lower mouths. One finished and the other went on. And it will shoot all the essence on your face. When it is dry, it will be a new mask. You don't even need to paint the oil paint ... Is it broken shoes? "  
Hey, he's always cool.  
She reached over and grabbed the pillow, and slammed it hard at me and the camera. I wanted to hide to the side, but I thought that in this way, the tripod would be knocked down by her, and it would be troublesome to debug again. So I did n’t Avoid, let the pillow blur my sight with deep hatred.  
"Well, anger and anger. Did they just talk about your pain point? They really fucked you ?! I rely on !! Ghost Father !!!" I straightened up and continued to say hi. Girls anyway The thrown pillow didn't hurt when I hit the body, so I let her slap it.  
"No! Not at all !!"  
"Ha! Do you think I can believe it?" I laughed, "Bitches likes to be pure."  
"I'm not a bitch ... no, no!" She closed her ears.  
"Then you show me masturbation now." I tilted my head to look at her dignity and felt very fresh, "I can see who you are calling by name when you reach orgasm."  
This statement is quite credible, and it is derived from my practice. When I forcibly made it with my dad for the first time, I didn't master the dosage of the medicine. When I got half of it, he actually woke up and scared me to wither. But I stopped. It's dead, and it's dead as long as you don't stop. If you have done everything, just do it to the end-so I asked myself to listen to him shouting "Batman" ten times, and almost fucked my lungs.  
However, everything is difficult at the beginning. I have forcibly done it with him a few times in front of Batman (of course, a projection screen), and after this I have no other small actions, so that the stinky bat is at ease-- The name he cried when he reached the climax finally became mine. It really took a lot of hard work to raise his eyebrows and exhale. Is it easy for me?  
The elder sister finally began to comfort herself. It was just that she rubbed her nipples through the stinking tights with her hands, and her fingers were wriggling like insects. I looked really disgusted at the scene, so I picked up. Syringe, get in front of her, being careful not to block the camera.  
"What the hell is going on with a stinky leather outfit? Hold your chest. I'll take your clothes off."  
But then she almost didn't startle my jaw.  
Herself,  
Untied,  
clothes,  
Exposed  
chest.  
I stayed for a while.  
Then I curled up her hair again, and slapped it with a slap.  
"Call you, yourself, moved, huh?"  
Every time I paused, I slapped her face, her cheeks bulging like air.  
"Dirty things on the face, when the cripples are conditioned to reflect, right?" I felt fanned when I finished, and my internal organs would almost be harmoniously resonated in the chest cavity with this broken shoe. Live in the snake-skin costume and yank sharply on both sides,  
"His ---"  
The elastic clothes are still not as strong as Kevlar fibers, but since I can tear the latter, the fluttering tights are not a problem. Under the clothes that are split in half, it is enough to be a vest. In the sports underwear worn out, two erect Rufengs were pulled by the underwear, leaving a horizontal fold in the middle.  
I suddenly remembered that she was teleported to this when she went out for a night tour. And she hasn't changed her clothes so far, so ... aside from those inferior little props like children's toys, this is She was fully equipped. Speaking of which, when I saw off her leg, I also noticed that there was a light green bruise on her calf. It seems my guess is correct, she is the pure body surgery With the little clever dead, the lowest and lowest hero, a group of little punks can make her whole.  
... well, double meaning.  
When I reached into my bra and was about to push up, she was so weak that she suddenly started screaming like a lunatic, her weak hands grabbed my wrists, and her fingertips grew a lot. The sharp nails pierced into my flesh and pierced me.  
“NOOOO！！ Stop！！STOP！！ Nooooooooo！！！”  
I was going to quickly withdraw my hand, but she was embracing my wrist so tightly that I was not allowed to move, and my nails had reached the level of "pain". Since this ...  
My heart went sideways, and before she noticed it, she raised her hand sharply and pulled up the bra high up to her neck. She exclaimed, and quickly released her hand to pull the bra down. But, She is too slow and too stupid.  
I quietly tied the tights into a living knot, waiting for the moment when she raised her hand. The colorful elastic rope tied her wrist, the more she struggled, the tighter the rope became.  
I have to use this method of restricting freedom to get it done. Am I a failed tutor ...  
Suddenly, I thought sadly, but fortunately, the smooth and elastic touch from my hands immediately relieved my worry.  
The sister's chest is not large, and it can only reach the level of c at most, but it can just be grasped by one hand.Every gap in the hand is filled with milk. I rub it up and down, and feel her nipples. Holding my fingers.  
"It feels so good ... Do you still say you are not a bitch? I do n’t know how many hands were slowly rubbed like a face, but now it ’s my turn, you never dreamed that there would be Today, eh? "  
She twisted her wrist forcefully, trying to break away from the tighter and tighter knots, a flushed face with redness, her eyes lowered and she didn't dare to look at me, but her mouth couldn't stop cursing: "Animal, you animal, Beast, liar, scum ... "  
I think she ... is really annoying, really.  
If I was scolded by my dad like this, I would be very excited-because at that time he had no power to fight back, only a few words can be weakly cursed to express his humiliation and unwillingness as a father but under his son. To maintain a little dignity as a father. But to me, this scream of inability to return to the sky is better than Xianle, like a horn of victory-failure is sweet and not false, but success Of course it's better.  
I leaned down, opened my mouth, and bit her breasts. She was struggling hard to twist her body to resist nature at this time. From her perspective, I now look like a brutal Wolf. Because I now have her nipple in the middle of the two rows of teeth and bite it hard.  
"Ah ah ah ah ah!!!"  
The elder sister screamed screaming, her eyes almost rolled out due to excessive pain. The salty, warm and soft liquid poured into my mouth like a spray of water from the drinking pool. I swallowed it, Then he turned his head and spit the red nipples on the ground.  
The blood continued to fall like a broken bead. Drop by drop dropped to the ground, and it was buried with dust in a blink of an eye. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and smiled at her: "Yeah, I It ’s just beasts and beasts. What ’s wrong? You have the ability to come back. Do n’t you like flying kicks? Oh, I forgot, you have already become a tumbler, hehe. "  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh！！’’ at the end when her hands are tied and she can only press the elbow joint to stop the bleeding nipples. Open the gate and let out.  
But fortunately, my sanity still beats emotions. Sanity and emotions sat at a round table with a wrench on the wrist, and the former won. In the end, it pouted his clothes, glanced at the prizes in this game, and his expression was frozen: washing Sheets.  
Yes, if the blood drips on the bed, washing the sheets will be very troublesome. Although there is a whole box of detergent that is specially used to wash the blood stains until they are clean and even the luminol reagent can not be detected, you will be willing Feed dogs with a5 grade snowflake and beef steak?  
So I walked out of the cell (of course I didn't forget to close the door again.)  
Then he stumbled into the medical room next to it, just a (thick) wall, and took a bottle of alcohol-containing coagulant back.  
Although I deliberately rubbed on the unlocking process for a while to listen to her screams, I have to say that I came back in time enough and the time card was just right. When the blood drops were about to break through the elbow and chase the drops on the sheets, I drank the potion with a strong alcohol odor onto her breast and then satisfiedly heard her screams change tone, raised a scale, and sounded extraordinarily dramatic, as if being out of a lame conductor. It's messy.  
As a competent audience should do, I laughed mercilessly.  
"That's it? You're so embarrassed to come out and martial arts? When is the threshold for superheroes so low?"  
"Still, what you do every night is actually changing the pattern in front of the two living treasures (Owlman and Talon)?"  
"It's worthy, it's worthy to be the daughter of a clown! I believe it now." Staring at her like a samurai sword, but holding back the tears in the stars, the more I talked, the more I even stroked my hands. "Laughter." As a reward for you, let's push today's shooting task to tomorrow. But only tomorrow ... you will have to work for two days. But you must be strong and strong. Can I live? "As I said, I turned off the camera, put away my tripod, and turned away from her cell without turning back.  
The long underground corridor was dripping with water. I hummed the Flowers and the Youth, accompanied by the increasingly sobbing sound of my sister behind me, and slowly returned to my stable, lively and normal life.  
Did this come in spring ...  
“Stop，please,Don`t do that...”  
Daffodils bloom ...  
“Daddy,help me...”  
Young and light daughter's home, step on it, step on it, little brother ...


End file.
